That's What Friends Do
That's What Friends Do is an episode where Junior goes back to school and meets some new friends, but realizes that they aren't the best people to hang around. This lesson has a lesson in choosing your friends wisely. Plot The Countertop Larry is humming Gated Community as he gets out a biker jacket and begins to iron it. Bob enters the scene and is confused why Larry has a motorcycle. Larry says he joined a group of bikers who are now his friends. But Larry says his friends aren't exactly doing the best things. That reminds Bob of a letter they got from a kid named Olivia. Olivia wanted to know what she should do when she makes new friends who don't do the right thing. Then Bob said he had a couple of stories that would do the trick. The Story Junior wakes up and is excited that school is about to begin! He wakes up and gets ready and hops on the bus. He can't seem to find a seat on the bus but a kid with a deep voice asks him to join him and his gang in their seats. Junior is unsure about this. The kid had a Minnesota Cuke lunchbox and was wearing the coolest LarryBoy baseball cap known to any Veggie and was listening to the coolest Silly Song, Bubble Rap. Junior saw this as an opportunity to hang out with the cool kids. Junior sat down and became acquainted with his new friends. He thought that this would be a great new school year. The kid's name was Buford the Beet. And his gang consisted of Dylan the Carrot, Cyrus the Cauliflower, Justin the Orange, Kenny the Potato, and the cute girl of the group, Audrey the Green Onion. As soon as the kids loaded off the bus, Buford pointed out Laura and Lenny Carrot and said that they should pick on them. Junior didn't want to and said that they were some of his closest friends. Buford didn't care. He said if you want to be cool you'll pick on them. Junior didn't want to be uncool, so he went ahead and picked on them. Laura and Lenny were sad and confused at the same time. Why was Junior picking on them? They started crying and Junior and his friends started laughing. Just then, Principal Blueberry rushed outside and demanded that Junior came to her office right away. Junior was sitting in the office wondering what happened. Principal Blueberry said that Junior had hurt the feelings on Laura and Lenny, and that he would have to serve an in-school suspension, on the first day. Junior began to feel a little guilty about himself. But Junior wasn't alone. His new friends were there as well. After school, Junior came home and saw that Laura and Lenny were by his front door. They said they weren't friends anymore after what he did to them that day. Junior was crushed. He had just lost two of his closest friends. Junior didn't know what to do, so he went over to Annie's house, where Annie told Junior that God wants us to choose our friends wisely, and that if we know they aren't doing something that's right, you should stand up to them. Junior had a feeling that Annie was right. He thanked Annie and knew what he had to do tomorrow at school. Buford and his gang were about to go pick on Laura and Lenny again, and Junior was joining them, but Junior did something that disgusted Buford. He apologized to Laura and Lenny and stood up to Buford. He said he knew the things that Buford and his friends were doing weren't right, and that God wants us to choose our friends wisely. Friends that will make good choices. Buford was mad. His gang ditched Junior, and Junior, Laura, and Lenny went to play on the playground before the first bell rang. What We Have Learned Larry was touched by the story. He put away his biker jacket and took out his LarryBoy outfit. Bob wondered why. Larry said he was getting ready for the next show. Bob had no idea the next episode was a LarryBoy show. Larry said that kids dig him and that they are making more LarryBoy episodes now. Bob was pleased. The song played, they got the verse, and they said their good byes. Songs *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *''Welcome to the Gang'' *''What Have I Done Wrong?'' *''Clowning Around'' *''What We Have Learned'' Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Larry What We Have Learned song Original Kid They Got a Letter From Olivia Trivia *The silly song is the clown silly song never announced from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Buford has a Minnesota Cuke lunchbox with his artwork from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" *Buford also has a LarryBoy cap like Gordon's from "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *The neighborhood in this town is from the first two LarryBoy adventures. *Gated Community from "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" and Bubble Rap from "Robin Good and his Not-So-Merry Men"/"If I Sang a Silly Song..." are heard in this show. Cast *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *QWERTY *Olivia *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Lenny Carrot *Buford the Beet *Dylan the Carrot *Cyrus the Cauliflower *Justin the Orange *Kenny the Potato *Audrey the Green Onion *Madame Blueberry (Principal Blueberry) *Mr. Nezzer (Bus Driver) *Annie *Jerry Gourd Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:CoolHungryYoshi